1. Field of the Invention
The present field relates to navigating in a geographic information system.
2. Related Art
A geographic information system (GIS) is a system for archiving, retrieving, displaying or manipulating data indexed according to the data elements' geographic coordinates. The data element may be a variety of data types such as, for example, imagery, maps, models of buildings and terrain and other geographic features. A geographic information system may display a three-dimensional environment to a user from a perspective of a virtual camera. The perspective of a virtual camera may be defined by a position and orientation. By changing the position and orientation of the virtual camera, the user can sightsee within the three-dimensional environment.